Captain Justice (Tom Washington)
'Captain Justice '''is a Superhero stationed in New York City. He uses the power of justice to fight against crime. After receiving his powers from a mysterious ancient scale made from alien elements. ' Biography Tom Washington was once just an ordinary accountant for a major business in New York, until one day, he went to a small thrift shop to look for a new glass for his glass plates collection. There, he found a mysterious scale that seemed "Funny" to him in comparison from the others. He brought it for a small five dollars before returning home. When he arrived, he looked at the scale and discovered that it was glowing, the next thing he knew, he was blasted by a strange energy which his body absorbed. When he awoke, he discovered that he had attained supernatural abilities! At first he kept this a secret from everyone, until one day he saw where the crime rate in the city had shot up due to sightings of Superhuman Criminals! That night, while Tom was walking home, he discovered a crook hurting an innocent woman, he then engaged him and used his power to stop him. He then ran off to fast for the woman to say thanks. Because it was so dark, she could not see his face also. He then saw that he could use his superhuman power to fight against crooks. Tom then designed a Costume based off of roman soldiers and superheroes in the comics. Now he fights as the feared by evil doers....Captain Justice! Appearance Tom Washington is a tall Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. He has a tall, muscular build, and is 195cm/6'4 and weighs 203kg/242ibs. He normally wares glasses. As Captain Justice, however, he has a white leotard with a golden scale on his chest. He also has a cape that is gold on the top and white on the bottom. As-well as a brown utility belt, silver arm-bracelets, golden trunks, and brown roman-soldier-like boots. Personality Tom Washington is seen as a hard-working indivigual. He always gets his jobs done as fast as he can, and is also a honor-worthy man. Powers and Abilities 'Justice Embodiment: '''The Captain is the physical embodiment of justice. The living symbol of what justice stands for and opposes. This granted him the following abilities:*'Superhuman Strength: 'Captain Justice has amazing Superhuman Strength, able to lift large amounts of weight. He can stop buildings from colapsing with ease, lift and throw large objects like wales and cruisers, he can even cause great earthquakes by stomping. Though his true strength has never been seen, it is said he can lift at least 100 tons. *'Superhuman Speed: 'He has amazing superhuman speed, able to move at high speed. Captain Justice can travel faster than sound with ease. *'Invulnerable: 'With a nearly indestructible body, Captain Justice is almost invulnerable, and is virtually immune to physical damage. Only beings with great superhuman strength, and things with supernova's amount of force can injure him/ *'Regenerating Healing Factor: 'Also, Captain Justice can regenerate damage tissue quickly, despite his resistance to physical damage. *'Truth Detection: 'One of his most amazing powers is Captain Justice's ability to detect the truth. He can sense the spirit of the person when they say a lie and the intent to deceive him or others. Not only will he know they are lying, but he will know what the truth is. *'Order Inducement: 'He can induce order supernaturally inside a chaotic environment. *'Flight: 'Captain Justice has the ability to defy gravity and fly. *'Ability Resilience: 'It appears that he is immune to power absorption, negation, alteration, and erasure. *'Self Sustenance: 'Captain Justice does not need to eat, drink water, sleep, or even breathe. *'Body Language Analysis: 'He is very good at reading body language. *'Law Intuition: 'It appears that Captain Justice knows a lot about the law of all the major countries of the world. *'Enhanced Memory: 'He is also very good at remembering things. His short term memory is 4 times better than the average humans. *'Visual Deduction: 'Captain Justice is able to deduct things via his sight. Abilities *'Indomitable Will: 'Captain Justice has an indomitable Will, completely free of evil or temptation. He can resist mind control to a great extent. *'Combat Skill (Basic): 'Though not very skilled, as Tom Washington, he takes self defense classes to fight. *'Leadership: 'Captain Justice is very capable as a leader, inspiring others with his charisma, ador, and idealism. *'Interrogation: 'He is a very skilled interrogator. *'Business Management: 'Working at a billion-dollar company, Tom Washington is a very capable business manager. Equipment '''The Scale of Justice ' Trivia *Tom is a Catholic Captain Justice© '''Lee Ericson, all rights reserved, 2014